Reisetagebuch
sanft küsste er Ciro*Aufwachen Schatz..die Sonne geht bald auf. Er betrachtete sie..abermals; die ganze Nacht hatte er sie angesehen. Immer wieder war er zu Seros gegangen und hatte ihn betrachtet, gestreichelt. Das er beide so sehr vermissen würde hätte er nie gedacht. Er war stolz auf Ciro, den ganzen Morgen über hatte sie versucht ihm Mut zu machen, vielleicht auch sich selber; aber das er ihre Sorge mehr als spüren konnte bedrückte ihn. Der Abschied war schwer, aber recht eifirg; denn als er merkte das ihm selber Tränen in den Augen stiegen stieg er aufs Pferd und blinzelte die ersten noch eifrig weg, eh er seinem pferd die Sporren gab. 'Tag 1' Die Reise war recht einfach gewesen..verdammt war die Tunnelbahnbenutzung teuer...Intstandhaltungskosten..natürlich. Sein Pferd hatte immer wieder geschaut und er hatte Mühe das es nicht raussprang..den Rückweg würde er wohl über Land oder Wasser nehmen. In Eisenschmiede hatte er noch Zwergischen Käse gekauft..er roch und schmeckte wie..; allerdings war er Wochenlang haltbar. In warmer Kleidung, den Schal bis über die Nase gezogen ritt er los. Die Kälte und raue Landschaft Dun Moroghs war einfach herrlich. Das lange vermisste Gefühl der grenzenlosen Freiheit flackerte auf und er grinste breit. Wenn nur noch Ciro hier bei ihm wäre könnte er..! Er zog den Schal von der Nase und sog die kalte Luft ein die seinen Atem langsam an seinem Bart frieren ließ. Den Kopf von den Gedanken befreien war erstmal das Gerade ritt er aus dem Tunnel...verdammt, nie wieder durch sowas. Er hatte ja keine Beklemmungen in Räumen..aber das war selbstmord. Der nahm ja kein Ende... Es war erstaunlich..eben noch hatte er Schneehasen vor ihm weg hoppeln gesehen, hatte versucht Spuren zu deuten vom Sattel aus; hier in Thelsamar war ein Umweg gewesen, zweifelsohne..aber ein gut versorgtes Pferd und wohl die letzte Nacht in einem Weichen Heubett war es wert gewesen. Er war kurz vor Mitternacht aufgetaucht und musste die Zwerge erst wachklopfen. Er hatte aber wohl Glück gehabt das sie wohl eh erst gerade geschlossen hatten; sie waren mürrisch aber freundlich. 'Tag 2' Nun gings erstmal ins Sumpfland...wieder durch einer dieser Tunnel. Noch auf den Sepertinen in den Bergen vermeinte er beobachtet zu werden, doch an jeder Ecke standen Gebrigsjäger. Einer meinte, das es Orks sind die noch die Berge unsicher machen würden, aber sie sind harmlos und feige. Naja..lieber vorsicht als Nachtsicht. Aus dem letzten Tunnel raus sah er etwas weiter direkt ein Lager der Forscherliga. Kurz ritt er nur vorbei um sich Meldungen einzuholen, aber ausser den üblichen Gefahren war nichts zu berichten, zum Glück. Er sollte sich zum neuen Elfenposten aufmachen im Norden die vielleicht mehr wissen. Ein Elfenposten im Sumpfland kam ihm seltsam vor. Es war ein sumpfiges Land..wahrlich..sogar die Straße war kaum befestigt und stellenweise versank sein pferd so tief das er absteigen musste. Das morastige Wasser dran in seine Stiefel ein, während er meinte das etwas weiter entfernt im Sumpf, das Wasser ein Eigenleben hatte..als würden dort Riesenamöben rumkriechen. Tjalmar hatte gehofft das Elfenlager gegen Mittag zu erreichen, allerdings wurde es schon Abend. Das der Weg durch den Sumpf so schwierig war hätte er nicht gedacht. Immer wieder kam er vom Weg ab und musste zurück..oft war er nicht mehr erkennbar. Ein Stock den er vor sich in den Boden stocherte half ihm bei der Wegfindung. Zum Glück lag das Elfenlager am Rand des Wege..Es waren steinerne Türme und Gebäude; wer verdammt hat denen das erlaubt; und wussten sie nicht das es kaum Monate dauern würde bis sie einsacken? Und dann dieses Ungetüm an Schleimmonster..sicher acht Schritt hoch..mitten im Lager. Ein Zwerg meinte dies sei einer der Vorfahren dieser Elfen..oder wenigstens einer dieser Baumbeschützer. Doch auch das kann man doch kaum glauben. Glücklicherweise war dieser Zwerg recht umgänglich, er stellte sich als Brandr vor und wusste sogar eine Lücke im Thoradinswall; wo keine Verlassenen rumstehen. Nach einem recht gemütlich geselligen Abend mit diesem Zwerg zog sich Tjal dann zurück. Er striegelte sein Pferd fütterte es und nahm den Sattel samt Zaumzeug ab und legte sich im nun wohl doch letzten weichen Bett; er holte die Mappe hervor und betrachtete erst einmal das Bild seiner beiden Liebsten..küsste jeden einmal liebevoll. Erst dann nahm er nun das erste Blatt hervor und begann es zu lesen. Immer wieder grinste er auf.Er solle sich die Sterne anschauen..naja..Holzdecke, und warum einpacken..nunja..Kamin. das er sein Pferd erst versorgt hatte stimmte. Sie machte sich einfahc zuviele Sorgen und Gedanken..aber es war unheimlich süß. Das er nun im warmen und sicher schlief, konnte sie ja kaum ahnen. Am liebsten würde er die Zeichnung umarmen und mit dieser einschlafen. 'Tag 3' Der modrige Sumpfgeruch roch vielerorts eher nach Verwesung und Fäulnis als nach unberührter Natur. Aber wer wusste schon wie unberühmt dieses Land nach all den Ereignissen denn noch war? Frisch und ausgeruht ritt er von dem Elfenstützpunkt los; die Zeichnung seiner Liebsten hatte er sich unter dem Wamps geschoben, gefaltet am Herzen. Ihm wurde vor Gnollen und vorallem vor den Zwergen in Dun Modr gewarnt, Dunkeleisenzwerge. Den Namen der Zwergensiedlung am Übergang zu Arathor ahtte Tjalmar eh wieder vergessen, und es entzog sich seinem Verstand warum die doch nun verbündeten Dunkeleisen weiter gegen die Zwerge dieses Landes kämpften..aber ihm war es eh nur wichtig unbeschadet weiter zu kommen. Zweimal musste er absteigen damit sein Pferd nicht im Sumpf versank, doch für gewöhnlich war der Hauptweg gut ausgebaut und sicher. Einmal vermeinte er Gnolle keckernd zu hören; doch seine hand am Knauf des Rabenschnabels war alles was er tun musste. Die keckernden Stimmen begleiteten ihn einige Meilen eh sie wieder verschwanden. Feiges Pack. Vor Grim Modr wurde er aufgehalten. Zwei Zwerge stellten sich ihm in den Weg. Purpurne Kleidung trugen sie. Sie gehörten zu dem kleinen Trupp Zwerge, die siet Jahren Dun Modr erfolglos belagerten und mittlerweile nur noch dort sind damit diese keinen Ausfall wagten. Sie selber verpackten es in andere Worte; doch sie waren Verbündete. So wies ihn einer einen sicheren Pfad am Kampfschauplatz vorbei bis zum Tandolübergang. Als er das letzte mal die brücke überquerte war sie prachtvoll und groß, in der Mitte wurde Wegzoll abverlangt und Wachen durchsuchten stichprobenweise Händler und andere Reisende die vielleicht Ware zu verzollen hatten. Nun bot sich ihm ein Blick der zerstörung..der zweite Brückenteil war zerstört, der erste sah auch nur allzu mitgenommen aus...ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins überkam ihn als er die brücke überquerte..er fühlte sich beobachtet, die Luft flimmerte. Er vermutete verdammte Magie und bekam ein flaues Gefühl im magen, auch sein Pferd wurde unruhiger..er gab ihm die Sporren und preschte über die Brücke rüber. Sie war lang, doch gelang er unversehrt am anderen Ende an wo sich ihm das Arathihochland dabot. Doch Tjalmar sah erstmal nur zurück..das Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie die Brücke unter den Hufen seines Pferdes, doch misstraute er die Ruhe. Rechterhand sah er angenagte Knochen in der Nähe einer Schlucht liegen, abgebrochene Pfeile stakten noch im Boden, geplünderte Kisten waren zu erkennen. Dies war also die Wiege der Zivilisation. Sein Blick wanderte über das Land vor ihm..ein weites Grünes Land, wenige Wälder und viele Lichtungen und Wiesen..ein wunderbares Weideland. Fruchtbar und Reich an Rohstoffen..und Hügel. Es gab kaum große Berge, aber eben war es nicht. Wieder im ruhigen Trab führte er sein Pferd den Weg hinunter der ins Tal führte. -------------------------------- Er ritt schon einige Stunden lang und die Sonne ging langsam unter, eh er hinter einer Hügelkuppe Metall schaben hörte, Hufe..!Ein gerüsteter auf einem Pferd. Diesmal zog Tjal den Rabenschnal und zog sein Schild von der Sattelseite, harrte aus. Wer wusste ob es nicht weiser wäre zu fliehen als anzugreifen. Er spürte wie sich jeder Muskel anspannte; wie das Blut schneller durch seinen Körper schoss, sein Herz schneller schlug. Doch entspannte sich seine gesammte haltung als er zwei dutzend Schritt vor sich die Reiter die gerade um die kuppe bogen erkannte. Es waren sechs an der Zahl; zwei von ihnen trugen ein Wappenrock von Arathor; einer führte ein Wimpel mit sich der gleiches bezeugte. Es waren zwei Ritter, ein Knappe un drei Waffenknechte. Einer von ihnen war ein Armbrustschütze. Früher hätte Tjalmar Abscheu entfunden, nun spürte er nur Mattigkeit..die zeiten verlangten auch der Ehre Dinge ab. Sie waren gerade auf ein Patrollienritt; glücklicherweise war der großteil des Landes noch unter Kontrolle der Menschen, doch wichtige Stützpunkte waren umkämpft, spgar Teile der Burg hielten sie noch. Da Tjalmar erst den Weg den sie noch reiten wollten, gerade her kam, beschlossen sie zurück zu reiten. So hatte er die Chance noch einige Stunden mit Helmbrecht,einen der Ritter, zu reden. Sie waren ein stolzes Volk das den Mut nicht fahren ließ, aber die Müdigkeit im Gemüt hörte man ihnen deutlich raus, was nie einer zugegeben hätte; und als Tjalmar dann den Hauptstützpunkt der Allianz sah wusste er warum. Was war nur aus dem stolzen Volk Arathors geworden? Ein riesiges Zeltlager erstreckte sich in einer steilen Senke vor ihm, Händler und Krieger, Huren und Spielleute..doch vorallem Flüchtlinge. Die Soldaten die er sah waren oft viel zu jung um überhaupt ein Schwert zu führen, man sah kaum welche im mittleren Alter. Freundlich wurde er an einem Feuer eingeladen nachdem er sich von seinen Begleitern getrennt hatte, wo er auch noch Platz nahm; hier ließ er seine Schnapsflasche wandern die schnell leer wurde. Dafür bekam er Bier und eine fröhliche Gesellschaft..doch vorallem Informationen. Süderstade war wirklich gefallen, von der Zwergischen Binge hörte man seit dem Fall Süderstade auch nichts mehr..doch immer mehr Zwerge zogen auch später noch nach Norden. Die Bruchstelle im Wall, der Arathor und das Hochland trennte war vorhanden und groß, hatte der Zwerg also die Wahrheit gesagt. Ihm wurde nahgelegt die Reise zu lassen, man hielt ihn für verrückt..einer nannte ihn ein Relikt, während ein alter Krieger ihn nur ansah mit einer Mischung aus stolz und tiefes Mitleid..undeutbar. Nachdem er sich von der Runde verabschiedet hatte suchte er sich ein Mietszelt und ließ sein Pferd von einem Stalljungen versorgen dem er dafür einen Heller gab, der diesen mit glänzenden Augen ansah..wohl ein kleines Vermögen in diesen Landen und diesen zeiten für einen Knecht. So legte er sich in sein zelt und konnte wohl ein letztes mal die Rüstung ablegen, wobei er sich von einem Mädchen helfen ließ die wohl die letzten Pagenjahre hinter sich brachte. Zum Dank gab er ihr fünf Kreuzer und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter mit einem einfachen"Danke". Er wusste noch wie er ein junger Knappe war, und wie unheimlich stolz er auf eine solche Geste war die von einem Ritter kam. Man fühlte sich nicht mehr wie ein Kind, man fühlte sich gleichgestellt..es war ein unheimlicher stolz das für kein Geld der Welt zu kaufen wäre..und auch diesen stolzen Gesichtsausdruck sah er auf dem Gesicht des kleinen blonden Mädchens. Betrübt legte er sich ins Bett..auch das Mädchen hatte schon eine Narbe am Hals gehabt die durch eine Waffe entstand, und sie wohl nur durch Glück überlebt hatte...was für Furchbare Zeiten. Er schlug die Mappe auf die er im Tuchbeutel bei sich trug..sie war hier an diesen Orten ein kleines Stück Heimat das ihn jetzt schon nach den wenigen Tagen wichtig geworden war. Ciro, Seros, Sherodan, Tika, Seyraa und überhaupt alle anderen..sie alle waren unerreichbar und würden noch weiter wandern. Es war eine andere Welt die er verlassen hatte..hier war die Realität, eine traurige Realität. Doch schon morgen würde er eine weitere Welt erleben..! Eh seine Gedanken zu sehr abschweiften schlug er die Mappe auf, und blätterte durch..ein Blatt fiel ihm entgegen; er und Ciro im bett am liegen, faulenzend. Er musste lächeln, nur kurz huschte sein blick zu dem Mann worin er sich selbst erkannte, eh sein Blick Minutenlang auf Ciro hängen blieb..wie unendlich schöner sie doch war. Als er merkte das er zu oft blinzeln musste als es ihm lieb war, fing er an ihren brief zu lesen; bei jedem Wort ein lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hörte ihre Stimme und wusste das jedes Wort von ihr stammte; es erleichterte seine Seele...nur kurz seufzte er verliebt und rollte mit den Augen."Drei Pralinen..ich bin auf einen Kriegszug und sie schenkt mir süßes" Er musste kurz lachen eh er die drei pralinen für den nächsten Morgen, wie sie es wollte, auf Seite legte und mit der Mappe unter der gerollten Decke unterm Kopf schob, und einschlief. 'TAG 4' Noch vor Sonnenaufgang sattelte er sein Pferd. Es war schon eine Menge los um diese Uhrzeit, man merkte das diese Leute im Kriegszustand lebten. Immer wieder scherzte er mit Leuten die vorbei kamen..an solchen Orten die von solchen Gefahren belauert werden, war Humor das wichtigste..wer sich von der Situation befallen ließ war schon verloren. Mit der Ablösung für die Wache vor Stromgard ritt er los. Geppert, einer der Soldaten, hatte seine Familie im Rotkamm, wohin diese geflohen waren. Er selber wollte sie zurück holen sobald das Land zurück erobert sei..Es war verwunderlich wie weit der Nationalstolz gehen kann, das er auch den Blick auf die Wirklichkeit für manche vernebelt. Das interessanteste war, als der Weg an eine tiefe Schlucht vorbei führte, wo sogar die Bäume kaum noch zu erkennen waren..eine riesige Lichtung mit einem Steinkreis war zwischen ihnen zu erkennen. Man erklärte ihn das früher die Elemente hier im Arathi das land im gleichgewicht hielten und dies eine ihrer Steinkreise sei. Tjalmar fragte nicht nach eh er sich zum narren machte..ausserdem war dies wieder etwas das er auch nicht genauer wissen wollte. An der Weggablung zu Stromgard bog die Gruppe einige Dutzend Schritt ab, eh man die recht gut verdeckte Truppe erkannte die dort kampierte. Sie selber wussten schon das sie ankamen. Hier frischte Tjalmar nochmals alle Wasservorräte auf und ruhte sich noch etwas aus, eh er sich verabschiedete. Es kümmerte ihn doch etwas, das sie ihn ansahen als kehre er nie wieder. Er atmete tief durch beim Aufsteig in den Salltel und trabte dann los..es war schon fast Mittag. So ritt er einige Stunden weiter, immer wieder holte er Ciros geschenk, das Fernrohr raus wenn er nur annährend die Möglichkeit hatte eine weitere Strecke ab zu blicken vor lauter Hügel, doch fast aus Glück erkannte er schliesslich zwischen zwei Hügelkuppen ein Steingebilde das weit übers Land ragen musste..Thoradinswall. Ein riesiges Gebilde dessen Größe Tjalmar nicht verstand. Doch bedeutete dies für ihn nun vom Weg abzuweichen und durch die Natur zu stacksen, was dank der weiten Wiesen meist recht gut von sich ging. Etwas weiter weg erkannte er eine kleine Bauernsiedlung wo er einige Menschen laufen sah..doch aus der Entfernung erkannte er weder ob sie noch lebten oder ob es Banditen waren, weswegen er weiter ritt. Es dunkelte schon als er den Wall der mittlerweile recht nah herran war, stellenweise nicht mehr sah..bis sich schliesslich eine Lücke von etlichen Dutzend Schritt auftat, langsam ritt er näher herran; die Hand wie die letzte zeit zumeist, am Schaft der Waffe. Als keine Bewegungen erkennbar waren oder andere Gefahren ließ er sein pferd im Galopp verfallen..Den Fehler es zu verausgaben eh greifbare Gefahr lauerte, würde er nicht tun. Er fühlte sich verdammte beklemmt zwischen den riesigen Steinmauern..ein Hinterhalt wäre hier Ideal..doch kein Stein fiel von oben herrab und kein Pfeil sauste herran; und so ließ er auf den Wall nach einiger zeit weit hinter sich. Er ritt bis weit in die Nacht hinein, auf das Gebirge zum Hügelland zu. An dessen Fuße ritt er entlang bis er kurz erst eine Stunde vor Mitternacht einen Vorsprung fand wo er selbst und sein Pferd gut unterkamen und er auch ungesehen ein Feuer entzünden konnte; diesmal ließ er seine Rüstung an..seine Waffe an sich gelehnt. Leider musste er den Sattel abschnallen..Tagelang den Sattel würde das Pferd nur zuschande machen. Und schon durchliefen seine Gedanken die Szenarien die geschehen konnten: Er ohne Rüstung..beweglich und agil..aber ungeschützt, und in der Flucht müsste er sie zurück lassen; mit Rüstung käme er nur schwer auf sein Pferd wobei die Fluchtmöglichkeit zu Fuß gleich null wäre..aber er würde eher im Kampf siegen; den Sattel zum Aufstieg auf dem Pferd zu lassen fiel aus; also müsste er die Steilwand im Rücken als Deckung nehmen und diesen Felsvorsprung dort vorne als Aufstiegshilfe benutzen. Würde der Angreifer allerdings.. Nach einigen zeit seufzte er..es würde eh zu nichts führen. Er stocherte nochmals das Feuer an eh er die Mappe nahm. Er laß ihn schmunzelnd durch..Lendenschurze hatte sie ihn eingepackt die er anziehen sollte..er grinste nur, auch wenn er etwas schlecht fühlte, da er dies ja wusste. Er kontrollierte seine Taschen immer vor so einem Ritt und hatte sie in Sturmwind wieder ausgepackt; der Platz in den taschen nutzte er lieber für zwei weitere Wasserflaschen. "Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir Schatz"flüsterte er leise und seufzte. Er sah sich nochmals um..er wusste nichtmal ob dies mittlerweile Feindesland war. Sogar früher in seiner Söldnerzeit hatte man eigentlich nie alleine im gefährlichen Gegenden geschlafen..immer hielt wer Wache. Es war ein gutes Versteck,ein gutes Lager..jedenfalls redete er es sich ein. Sein letzter Blick eh er einschlief galt seinem Pferd, es war nur leicht angebunden und weiter nach draussen gestellt..wenigstens es würde ihn wach machen wenn etwas geschieht..solang der erste Pfeil nicht ihn selber traf. 'Tag 5' Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken..doch sofort berühigte er sich..ein Vogel. Ächzend stand er auf..in Rüstung schlafen..was für eine Torheit..hatte er eigentlich gar nichts mehr im Kopf; für morgen wusste er Bescheid. Er richtete sich auf und versuchte erstmal seine verspannten Gelenke in Form zu bringen, was diese nur mit schmerzen quitierten. Auch nach dem Frühstück war es noch nicht besser..erstmal die gute Wurst und das Obst..alles was bald schlecht werden würde. Dann ging es weiter...linkerhand sah er über die Baumkronen nach einiger Zeit einen Turm hervorragen..er lag nur einige Meilen weg..wohl einer der Türme der Durnholdfestung..dann wusste er wo er ungefähr war. Er kramte die Karte raus und seufzte..der eingezeichnete Weg aus der Zuflucht half ihm ohne Anhaltspunkte nicht wirklich weiter..so hielt er sich Südwestlich..Hauptsache er würde Tarrensmühle weiträumig umgehen. Schon nach kurzem lag die vermeidliche Durnholdfestung hinter ihm und er hörte einen Flusslauf...links und rechts war nichts zu sehen; doch dieser Fluss musste der GEbirgsbach aus dem Alterac sein. Einige hundert Meter Flussabwärts fand er eine Stelle wo sein pferd durchwatten konnte ohne das die Strömung gefährlich werden konnte. Seine Wasservorräte auffrischen wollte er hier nicht. Mit Vorsicht ritt er weiter..spätestens jetzt war er in Feindesland..linker Hand lag Süderstade..die letzte Bastion Lordaerons..noch vor einigen Monaten..nun nur eine weitere gefallene Stadt. Die Luft roch alleine beim Gedanken schon modriger und die Gräser wurden farbloser. Was trübsinnige Gedanken bewirken konnten. Doch durfte er sich nicht ablenken lassen..vorallem hier nicht. Als die Sonne schon vor Mittag war sah er wie der Wald sich schlagartig lichtete..eine Rodung. Er stieg ab und band sein Pferd an um selber näher herran zugehen. Schleichen war eh nicht wirklich möglich, aber extra auffallen musste man ja auch nicht. Mitten auf der riesigen Lichtung erkannte er den halb zerfallenen und teils rastaurierten Wachturm Süderstades der gegen Tarrens Mühle gebaut werden sollte. Er war noch immer zerfallen und scheinbar unbesetzt..er bewachte die Weggablung die in seiner Erinnerung immer stark befahren war..und nun Todenstill vor ihm lag. Er ging zurück zu seinem Pferd und schnappte sich etwas zu essen und seinen Trinkschlauch um sich und seinem Pferd eine viertel Stunde Pause zu gönnen. Als er weiter ritt mied er den Turm und versuchte ihm nach Süden hin aus zu weichen..den Weg den er überquete spähte er vorher aus..aber auch er war leer. Paralell hielt er sich vom Weg aus westlich. Als er Geräusche hörte stieg er ab..er musste aufpassen nicht zu eilig zu sein, verdammte Rüstung...er merkte immer mehr das er von heimlichkeit nichts verstand. Doch wurde er kaum gehört..auf dem Weg ratterte laut und vernehmlich ein Wagen näher..er hörte eine wütende Stimme hohl und krächzend rumbrüllen eh er den Sprecher erkannte..ein Glatzkopf, nur wenige Wirre Haare auf dem Kopf die noch nicht von der fahlen verfaulten Haut abgefallen waren, die den halb verwesten Körper überdeckte. Stellenweise schien auch schon die Haut abgefault zu sein, hing in Lappen von den Knochen herrunter während sich die Knochen auch ohne Muskeln bewegen konnten. Das knarzen des leders seiner Handschuh erschreckte ihn kurz, als sich seine Faust unwillkürlich fester um den Griff der Waffen drückte. Gezogen wurde der Karren von zwei ...Zwei Rindern? Es waren vielleicht einst welche..sie hatten ein ölig graues Fell, stellenweise sah man zwar keine vermoderung, aber nässende Wunden und und Eiter hervortreten, was allerdings fast normal erschien. Grausiger fand er das eines der Tiere unenwegt humpelte bei jedem Schritt da sein linkes Hinterbein zu kurz geraten war. Und beiden war gemein das sie nichteinmal Augen besaßen..Haut wuchs über die Stelle wo Augenhöhlen hätte sitzen müssen. Es waren Missgeburten die durch dunkle Magie am Leben erhalten wurden.. Gefolgt wurde der Karren von einigen Bauern..Knüppel und Dreschflegel in der Hand, Hämmer und Äxte..Männer und Frauen..Kinder und Greise..knapp mehr als ein dutzend. Allerdings schlüften sie..seufzen und stöhnten. Erst als Tjalmar sah, das ein jüngling den Schädel fest gespalten hatte, erkannte er das keiner von den Leuten mehr lebte. Sie waren wohl erst wenige Wochen tot, höchstens Monate..wer weiss wie lange die Magie sie "Frisch" hielt. Das in ihnen keine Intelligenz mehr wohnte erkannte er sofort. Was auf den Wagen war, konnte er aufgrund einer Plane nicht erkennen..und er spürte auch keine Lust es herraus zu finden. Als dieser Zug vorbei ist, stieg Tjalmar wieder auf und ritt weiter..er hätte sie sicherlich besiegt..nur ein Intelligenter Kämpfer; aber es lag wenig Sinn dahinter..und kleine Kinder zu töten..auch wenn sie selbst schon tot waren, konnte er vielleicht nichtmal übers Herz bringen. Eine halbe Stunde später lag abermals eine Straße vor ihm..er lauschte..doch ausser ein beständiges leises rauschen wie aus einer Esse, das die letzt Zeit immer lauter geworden war, vernahm er nichts. Eilig wollte er die Straße überqueren. Er war schon fast über die Hälfte..sein Blick schweifte sichernd..als er an den Zügeln zog..sein Blick starr nach Süden gerichtet. Was er hier sah war ein Anblick der ihn erstarren ließ. Er kannte Süderstade von früher..noch vor zwei Jahren war er hier gewesen. Die Stadt lag noch etliche Meilen weg..doch was er zwischen den Bäumen sah war eine abart..eine Missgeburt der Stadt die er kannte. Grüne dämpfe krochen schwerfällig aus den Ruinen der Häuser hervor; alles schimmerte in einem grünen Zwielich, die Umgebung wirkte dunkler da die Wolken die von der Stadt ausgingen kaum Sonnenlicht durchließen. Erst hier realisierte er das die Pflanzen tatsächlich weniger farbig waren, denn die Bäume und Pflanzen um die Stadt waren entweder abgestorben oder ergraut, als wäre alles Leben aus ihnen gesaugt worden. Einige waren verkrümmt und wuchsen sinnfrei umher, Äste umwucherten sich um sich gegenseitig zu ersticken, oder wuchsen wieder in den Boden hinein, um woanders wieder aus der Erde zu treten..sie wuchsen gegen jegweder Natur. Er sah Kessel in denen diese Grüne Flüssigkeit ausgebreitet war und wohl auf die ehmaligen grünen Felder gesprüht worden, wobei auch diese Nebel aufstiegen. Erst als wieder ein lautes aufdampfen zu hören war erwachte er aus seiner Starre..erkannte Bewegungen zwischen den Gebäuden...alles Untote; das wusste er sofort.Dort unten lebte nichts mehr..nichtmal mehr die Ratten. Es war ein Ort wie er nicht exestieren dürfte. Er gab dem Pferd leicht die sporren und ritt weiter...erst jetzt merkte er wie ölig die Luft hier doch war. 　 Es war schon ein gutes Stück nach Mittag als er sich entschied nach Norden ab zu biegen. Hier ungefähr sollte es sein. Die Luft und auch die Natur sind hier deutlich wieder besser geworden..so schnell verbreitete sich wohl nicht der Einfluss der Seuche...erst jetzt bekam dieses Wort wirklich eine Bedeutung für ihn. Auch diese Hauptstraße war wie ausgestorben und die düsteren Wolken über Tjalmars Kopf ließen kaum auf schlechtes Wetter hoffen, doch ritt er weiter. Nach einer Weile ging es immer stärker bergauf. Ein lautes geschepper; Tjal zügelte sein Pferd. Stimmen, gegrummel und wieder leises scheppern, als würde etwas augehoben werden was eben noch zu Boden gefallen war. Dann wurde weiter gegangen..und erst jetzt erkannte Tjalmar..Zwerge. Erleichtert rief er ihnen zu "Ruhm und Ehre, dem Licht zum Gruße" Die Flinten wurden angelegt, es waren ein halbes dutzend Zwerge..alle mit schweren Rücksäcken beladen. Als sie Tjalmars nach oben gekehrte Handflächen sahen legten sie die Flinten wieder ab. Einer von ihnen konnte ihn verstehen, und vom ihm erfuhr er das die Zwerge ein groß angelegten Gegenangriff vorhatten; und sich ihre Armee auf die Landzungen des Alteracs positionierte. Tjalmar teilte ihm sein Vorhaben mit; doch statt bei ihnen zu bleiben zu dort zu übernachten teilte er nur eine kurze Rast mit ihnen eh er weiter ritt. Die ehmaligen Magier aus Dalaran hielten nach wie vor die Aussenbezirke der Stadt unter ihrer Kontrolle. Es dämmerte und so musste er sich beeilen..so weit gen Norden, versicherte Bagrosch, der Zwerg von eben, würden sich die Untoten noch nicht trauen..doch sollte er auf die Tiere aufpassen. Das bestätigete sich als er einen toten Bären sah..er hatte dutzende Fleisch und Knochenwunden am Körper und die Maden stiegen schon aus seinen Wunden, und auch Spinnen aßen sein Fleisch..und dennoch schien er erst vor kurzen gestorben zu sein..etliche riesige Eier waren auf seinen Körper mit Spinnenwegeben fest geklebt, und Schnodder lief frisch aus ihnen herraus..sie schienen vor kurzem geschlüpft zu sein um direkt über ihn herzufallen. Angewidert ritt er weiter. Er war weit und hoch auf einen Hügel und konnte das Land überblicken..er sah die ehmaligen Felder der Hügellande. Überall war die Seuche verbreitet worden, die Stadt nah des Silberwaldes wurde nicht nur zerstört sondern wurde umgestaltet..Wachscheinwerfer schienen irgendwas zu suchen oder versuchten etwas am fliehen zu hindern. Der Boshafte war geradezu greifbar, da das grüne schimmern sogar in der Nacht anhielt und Hoffnung auf eine natürliche Färbung der Flüssigkeit zunichte machte. Sie schien in den Boden gekrochen zu sein um von Grund auf alles Leben zu vernichten. Doch schien man sich damit nicht zufrieden zu geben..denn was nicht sterben wollte durfte weiter exestieren..verkrüppelt, unnatürlich oder halbtot! weit nach Sonnenuntergang lag Tjalmar ohne Rüstung in einem gemütlichen Zelt das man ihm angeboten hatte. Die restlichen Magier waren zwar freundlich aber überaus misstrauisch. Er spürte das er nicht willkommen war, und ausser ein Etikettenhaftes lächeln war von Freundlichkeit nichts zu spüren. Dennoch boten sie Schutz und frisches Wasser...und die Information das ab nun nichts mehr auf ihn wartete was ihn freundlich gesonnen wäre. Der nächste Brief von Ciro war recht schnell gelesen und wischte wieder alle Sorgen von ihm ab..besonders ihre unbekümmertheit die sie vermittelte und Seros erstes"Ich liebe dich" geschrieben an ihn..naja,jedenfalls hätte er es sicher. Was ließ er nur zurück für einen dummen Kieselstein..und sogar jetzt wo er umkehren konnte...würde er es nicht tun. Stolz hatte schon einen sehr bitteren Beigeschmack. Er sah kurz an die Zeltdecke, und doch ging sein Blick viel weiter. "Nach meiner Schwertleite, werde ich meine Familie nie mehr verlassen, ausser sie bitten mich dazu, das schwöre ich bei meiner Ehre" 'Tag 6' Der Morgen begann früh..noch eh die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den eh verdüsterten Himmel dringen konnten ritt Tjalmar los. Sogar sein bart hatte er heute morgen nochmals gestutzt, seine Haare nervten ihn mittlerweile immer mehr und so band er sie einfach nach hinten, zum Glück sah ihn so keiner. Er ritt entlang des Lordameresee entlang einer Gebirgskette und hatte vor nördlich von Mühlenbern entlang nach Norden norden zu streichen und die kleinen Dörfer zu meiden, die großen erst recht. Der Weg hier war recht beschwerlich, stetig fiel er zum See hin ab, und oft msuste er absteigen damit er nicht auf dem geröll ausrutschte. Schon nach einigen Meilen erkannte er das dieses Land seit Jahren unter der Geißel zu leiden hatte. Die Natur wuchs Wild wie sie wollte, Bäume bogen sich zur Seite als würde der Wind sie zwingen, allerdings viele oft in unterschiedlichen Richtungen. Wenn er Äste beiseite schub schnallte ein Ast oft gegen seinen Helm hervor und hätte sicherlich eine blutige Schramme hinterlassen. Manche äste kralten sich mehr an ihm fest als vielleicht normal wäre..aber vielleicht bildete er sich dies nur ein. Als er kurz nach vor Mittag einen Hasen verscheuchte der über etwas kauerte grauste ihn..der Hase der weg lief, hatte statt der linken Hinterpfote nur noch einen Knochen herrausragen..auf den Boden wo er kauerte lagen zwei andere Hasen..im Todeskampf einandern verbissen, etliche Bisswunden am Körper. Diese Tiere benahmen sich mehr als wären sie tollwütig. Das Wasser vom See wurde am Ufer schlierig und fast ölig..es sah fast rötlich aus, draus trinken würde er sicherlich nicht. Immer mehr bekam er das Gefühl als würde er beobachtet werden. Die Düsterniss kam immer mehr durch, wogegen auch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen mittlerweile die Bemühungen einstellten das Land erhellen zu wollen. Kurz vor nach Mittag hatte er endlich die steilen geröllige Berggegend hinter sich gelassen und er hatte doch erst nur wenige Meilen hinter sich gebracht. Er kam auf einer Lichtung an, an dem am Ufer ein Bootssteg lag. Dort lag eine kleine Fähre angelegt an der zwei Sturmlaternen hingen..die entzündet waren. Sofort griff er nach dem Streitkolben und danach zum Schild. Das er dabei nicht unterbrochen wurde war ein gutes Zeichen. Langsam ließ er sein Pferd vortraben..wenn hier jemand war, war er eh schon entdeckt worden. Am Ufer sah er in einer Mulde ein eilig ausgetretenes Feuer. Als er eine helle Frauenstimme hörte drehte er sich schlagartig um, doch die Tonlage verhinderte das er sein Schild hob. Sie war bittend " Herr, bitte tut uns nichts." Die Frau sah zwar herruntergekommen aus, aber ansonsten recht gut. Ihr folgten drei Männer. Sie trugen zwar "Waffen" zwei von ihnen Rüstung, aber sie waren eindeutig keine Kämpfer. Sturmsensen, Dreschflegel und zwei Lederbrustplatten übergeworfen die teils zu groß war ließen nicht über die unbeholfenheit hinweg täuschen. Dennoch waren sie für einfache Bauern doch recht mutig und selbstbewusster als der erste Blick drauf schliessen ließ...sie waren wohl schon lange hier. Tjalmar setzte sich zu ihnen ans Feuer das sie wieder anmachten. Er erfuhr das sie Flüchtlinge waren. Als Süderstade von Tarrensmühle aus angegriffen wurde, gabs keine Möglichkeit mehr in die anderen Gebiete zu fliehen. Unter schweren Verluste hatten hunderte Flüchtlinge die Burg Fenris von den Gnollen zurück erobert und harrten seitdem dort aus in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe. Diese kleine Fähre hier, sei da um auf ihre Boten zu warten die sie alle Wochen los schickten. Wenige kamen durch und noch weniger zurück. Der König sei informiert und meinte sie sollen standhaft bleiben, aber Hoffnung gab es kaum. Es lebten mittlerweile nur noch wenige dutzende, kaum ein wirklicher Kämpfer unter ihnen. Nur die gute Lage in der Burg auf der Insel schützte sie noch. Gegen Abend fand er sich mit Hilfe der Fähre auch mit seinem Pferd auf der Insel wieder; kurz musste er lachen als man ihm einen Schlafplatz anbot..er hatte schon Thelsamar mit dem letzten Bett gerechnet..und seitdem schlief er fast nur gemütlich. Er bot ihnen Geld als Hilfe an, doch lehnten sie ab..was sollten sie auch mit Geld. So versprach er ihnen Decken wenn er zurück kehren sollte und seine Pfanne. Die Letzte Wurst die bald eh schlecht werden würde teilte er hier ganz auf. Die drei Pralinen hatte er nicht gegessen..und nun hatte er es auch nicht mehr vor..jede Teilte er nochmals in zwei hälfte und schenkte sie den sechs ärmlichste Kinder die er sah..und diese waren sehr schnell gefunden. Er hoffte das sie es den anderen wirklich nicht sagen würden. Sein Rasierzeug gab ließ er auch hier..seit Monaten hatten sie keine scharfen rasiermasser mehr. Ebenso ließ er sein Schwert hier..das würden sie eher gebrauchen können, und eine Wurfaxt..Sherodans Schwert und die andere Wurfaxt würden locker reichen, und sein Rabenschnabel war mehr als ausreichend. Er war den Abend über mit einigen Flüchtlingen zusammen, ließ sich das voller stolz ausgebesserte Lager zeigen, die Burg und die Wacheinteilungen; wie Kinder die Krieg spielten und nun eine Bestätigung wollten das alles seine Richtigkeit hat. Einmal verbesserte er sie auch, als er eine sinnfrei zugenagelte Schneise in der Mauer sah, die unbewacht war. Es waren fast alles nur Bauern, die Kämpfer waren meist als Boten geschickt worden. Aber man merkte das jene die noch weitere Monate überleben würden als Partisanen ein gutes Bild machen würden....Er hoffte das es nie soweit kommen müsse, aber er wusste es besser. 'Tag 7' Nebel lag über den See, die Nacht war düster, kein Stern stand am Himmel. Es war noch zwei Stunden eh die Sonne aufgehen würde und man wenigstens im dämmerlicht alles sehen konnte. Vor ihm lag irgendwo am anderen Ufer Lordaeron, die große Hauptstadt. Wenige Fakeln erhellten die Mauern, hörte er doch das die Stadt der Untoten unter der Stadt lag..sie meiden wohl das Tageslicht. Worauf sein Blick eher fiel war die Verteidigungsmauer die gebaut wurde zwischen Tirisfal und dem Silberwald. Im Schein der vielen dutzenden Fakeln erkannte er in einigen Meilen entfernung die großen grünen Giftkessel, die riesige Mauer die gebaut wurde, und das Gewusel des Untoten Packs. Die Rebellen, wie er selbst die Flüchtlinge nun nannte obwohl dies kaum zutraf, halfen ihn in den paar Meilen breiten Strand zu landen der zwischen der Hauptstatt und dem Wall lag. In vier Tagen würden sie wieder hier warten..nur wenige Stunden im Morgengrauen..wäre er nicht da, wäre er Tot oder müsste einen anderen Weg zurück finden. Dies war schon mehr als er ihnen abverlangen durfte. Stumm verabschiedete er sich, sein Blick strahlte genug Dank aus, und jedes Geräusch könnte einen verirrten Untoten aufmerksam werden lassen. So ließ er sein Pferd vom Floß runter und wartete bis nach wenigen Schritt es nicht mehr zu sehen eh er aufstieg..jedes Geräusch, ob das der Paddel oder seines, waren gruselig..nichtmal der laue wind schaffte es die Blätter der Bäume zum rauschen zu bringen..und hier war die Luft dick und trübe..hinterließ gefühlt etwas öliges auf der Haut. Weit abseits sah er die große Untoten Streitmacht. Er ritt abseits des Weges, und musste sich immer wieder versteckt halten..diese Straße war.."Belebter" , doch schien keiner der Untoten im geringsten Vorsichtiger..es kam wohl nicht häufig vor das sie hier angegriffen worden Der Ritt ging eher ruhig vorran, die dunklen Wolken wollten immer weniger weichen und die Luft schien wie im Sumpf verfault und alt zu riechen. Die Natur durch die er ritt war falsch...ein anderes Wort ahtte er nicht gefunden. Bäume und Sträucher die eigentlich abgestorben waren trugen teilweise Früchte oder Nüsse, derren Formen wiederrum kaum der Natur entsprachen; Äpfel mit seltsammen Wucherungen oder Nüsse derren Schale fast durchsichtig schien, und in derren Inneren sich irgendwas bewegte. Tiere die er unterwegs sah benahmen sich allesamt ..falsch. Vor einer Stunde wurde er überrascht als ein Reh ihm in den Weg sprang..die linke Seite war aufgerissen worden, aber mittlerweile narbig verheilt. Doch was ihn eher überraschte war seine Reaktion; es rannte auf ihn zu und schnappte nach seinem Pferd. Zum Glück wurde es nicht gebissen dank der RÜstung, wer wusste was sonst mit ihm geschehen wäre. Ein Tritt mit den Stahlschuhen schleuderte das Reh um, doch sofort stand es wieder auf um anzugreifen. Mit einem Schlag des Rabenschnabels zertrümmerte Tjalmar den Schädel des nun in sich zusammen sackenden Reh´s. Nun gegen Nachmittag hatte er endlich, später als erhofft, eine Talsenke gefunden indem die Sträucher dicht genug standen damit auch sein Pferd nicht gut gesehen werden konnte. Er band es locker an einem Strauch und setzte sich gegen einen Baum. Er war froh wenn er wieder zurück war, dieses Land drückte auf die Seele.Man merkte das man als Lebender hier nicht mehr hin gehörte. Ein schwermütiger Gedanke. Schlagartig wurde Tjalmar wach, sein Pferd wiehrte panisch. Er musste eingenickt sein. Sofort wollte er sich erheben und nach seiner Waffe greifen, doch ruckte er sofort wieder zurück; einige kleine Ranken und Wurzeln hatten sich um ihn geschlungen, hielten ihn fest, sind teilweise unter seiner Rüstung geglitten. Nun sah er auch das einige Ranken sich auch um die Hinterhufe seines Pferds geschlungen hatten, sich ins Fleisch schnitten. Mit einem festen Ruck riss er seine Arme los, und riss die anderen Ranken von sich. Er eilte rüber und hatte Mühe sein Pferd von den Ranken zu befreien, das Panisch um sich treten wollte. Es dauerte einige Zeit es zu beruhigen damit er schmerz- und Blutstillende Kräuter auf die Wunden auftragen konnte und mit Stoffstreifen die Kräute am huf fest binden konnte. Es war kein Angriff, keine Magie gewesen...es waren diese Pflanzen; hier konnte er nichtmal der Natur trauen. Der weitere Ritt über war er noch vorsichtiger..mittlerweile fühlte er sich sogar von den Vögeln beobachtet..bildete sich ein das sie jederzeit Nachricht an die Untoten schicken würden..! Türme die er unterwegs immer wieder sah umritt er großzügig..mied jegliche Straße. Gegen Abend musste er sich fast eine halbe Stunde verstecken als er einige hundert Schritt weiter fast zwei dutzend Verlassene maschieren hörte und später auch erkannte. Zwei Katapulte führten sie mit sich, gezogen von Bullen wovon er mindetestens einen aus der Entfernung als Missbildung mit sechs Beinen abtun konnte. begleitet wurden sie von etlichen dutzenden Hirnlosen Zombies, Skeletten und Ghule..er vermeinte sogar zwei Dämonen unter ihnen maschieren zu sehen. Es dauerte nicht lange..aber er blieb dennoch lieber länger in Bedeckung. Erst kurz vor Mitternacht hatte hatte er eine alte Bärenhöhle entdeckt die verlassen schien. Er machte sich Sorgen um sein Pferd..ein ausgebildetes Kriegspferd..doch immer öfter scheute er, hörte nicht sofort auf einen Schenkeldruck. Er trank aus der Feldflasche und seufzte...er hatte viel zu trinken dabei; dennoch würde es höchstens noch drei, vier Tage reichen. Und daran das sein Pferd ebenso sauberes Wasser brauchte, darüber wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken. Er hatte heute aus einer Pfütze getrunken, da Wasser war schmierig schwarz gewesen; doch hatte Tjalmar gehofft das es nur wegen der Dunkelheit so schien. Seufzend goß er in eine Schale den Rest aus den Wasserschlauch und bot ihm das Wasser an; dann bekam er sein Hafer. Alleine Nahrung und Wasser war mehr als die Hälfte seiner Ausrüstung..und es wäre noch zuwenig." noch zwei, drei Tage und ich bin da.." Das er den Weg auch wieder zurück reisen musste..daran wollte er erst gar nicht mehr denken. Er merkte auch das die Mappe von Ciro langsam dünner wurde..sie hatte wohl nicht gedacht das er wirklich solange weg wäre. Ciro und Seros...hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut. Er zog sich die Rüstung aus, sein Schwert direkt neben sich..und schlief. 'Tag 8 bis 10' Viel geschah nicht in diesen Götterverlassenen Landen. Die Tage waren wie die Nächste..es war dunkel und betrübend. Mittlerweile hatte Tjalmar an den freien Körperstellen einen Ausschlag bekommen..überall wo der Regen ihn berührt hatte. Sein Umhang schützte ihn wohl vor schlimmeren. Pflanzen und Tiere traute er nicht mehr. Heute morgen war es schwer gewesen nicht abzubiegen..untem im Tal hatte er abermals einen Turm gesehen..die Umgebung allerdings war heller..die Natur wenigstens nur kränklich..ein riesiges Wappen zudank erkannte er auch aus der Entfernung das Wappen des Kreuzzugs..Es war mehr als verwunderlich wie diese Menschen hier noch leben konnten. Doch wusste er nichtmal ob auch jene feindlich auf ihn reagieren würde..es gab extreme Fanatiker unter ihnen. Und so ritt er einen Deut bedrückter weiter..wie sähe wohl seine Heimat aus, sein Dorf..würde er Gräber finden, oder wenigstens Knochen? Oder wäre nichts mehr da..würde er ihnen als Untote begegnen..? Doch nun saß er sein letztes Stück Käse essend auf einen Findling..von fern am Horizont sah er eine Stadt..das grüne Schimmern war mittlerweile das harmloste..immer wieder zuckten Blitze zwischen den Gebäuden entlang, wenn der Wind zu ihm wehte vermeinte er Schreie zu hören..doch fegte er dies als Einbildung zur Seite. Die dunkelgrüne Wolke die dick wie Eiter über die Stadt stand vernebelte sich in allen Richtungen und wurde dünner bis man sie nicht mehr erkannte..aber sie war da..das schmeckte er sogar. Dann erkannte er eine Bewegung auf einer gerodeten Waldlichtung vor ihm..jemand rannte, gefolgt von einigen anderen. Tjalmar stand auf und stieg den Abhang hinunter..ging vorsichtig in die Richtung, sein Pferd zurück lassend. Er hatte mittlerweile davon abgesehen ihn an Bäume anzubinden. Noch bevor er die Lichtung erreichte hörte er Stimmen..eine weinerliche Frauenstimme und Männerstimmen..doch allesamt klangen sie hohl und frasig..eine der Männerstimmen klang als wäre die Zunge halb abgehackt. Als er die Lichtung erreichte und zwischen den Büschen hervor schauen konnte sah er wie eine Frau von einem der Männer festgehalten wurde...doch allesamt waren sie Untot..ihre Haut war blass, teilweise ragten Knochen hervor oder Muskeln. Maden krochen einem der Kerle aus einer Augenhöhle was keiner zu bemerken schien. Das der eine seine Zunge noch hatte..erkannte er recht gut, da seine Lippen abgerissen waren und dies diesen Sprachfehler bewirkte. Die Frau flehte weinerlich "Ich will nicht, ich will nicht..keiner hat mich gefragt; seht mich nur an" Die Männer hatten allesamt Rüstungen an..mehr als zusammengewürfelt..teilweise noch die in denen sie gestorben waren..ein Kettenhemd das gespalten war..und der Brustkorb darunter gleich mit. Nur die Frau trug einfach Bauernkleidung, woran sie gstorben ist erkannte man nicht, doch lag sie lange unter der Erde..auch ihre Leidung war noch lehmig als sei sie gerade aus dem Grab gekrochen. "Du bist jetzt eine von uns, gewöhn dich dran. Die dunkle Herrin hat dich auserwählt ihr dienen zu dürfen"blaffte einer der drei Kerle. So ging es einige Zeit und und her..die Frau war wohl gegen ihren Willen aus einem Grab gehoben worden und wiederbelebt..sie wimmerte sogar noch darüber wie sie aussah, da sie doch bald heiraten wollte..Es war grausam..sie hatte noch nicht wirklich realisiert was geschehen war. Als einer der Kerle ihr so stark ins Gesicht schlug das ihr Kiefer ausknackte, wollte Tjalmar aus den Büschen springen und die drei ihrem Schicksal entgegenführen..und wohl auch der Frau; doch er hörte Hufgetrampel..so blieb er versteckt. Ein Mann in einer Robe ritt auf einem Dämonenpferd an, seine Hufe brannten, die AUgen glühten wie glühende Kohlen..auch der Mann war wohl Untot wie seine Berittenen Begleiter..hier hätte Tjalmar keine Chance. Unter flehen und wimmern, bitten und Verfluchungen gegen das "Untote Pack" wurde sie fortgerissen..zurück zur Stadt von der sie wohl geflohen war. Als sie ausser Hörreicheweite war, sprach der vermeitliche Hexer zu seinem Begleiter im Befehlston..diesmal verstand Tjal nicht was sie sprachen..es war nicht mehr die Sprache die er kannte. Nur das grausige lachen und der verächtliche Blick der sie der Frau hinterher warfen kroch Tjal eiskalt durch den Körper.. 'Tag 11-12' Endlich sah er das Gebirgs hinter dem seine Heimat lag, abseits der Hauptrouten und großen Dörfer. Es war ein langer Anstieg und immer wieder musste er absteigen damit der kleine Trampelpfad ausreichte, oder wenn mal die Steigung zu steil wurde. Immer steiler wurde der Anstieg..der Weg war schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden; doch war auch das Wetter eher dämmrig obwohl es erst gegen Mittag war. Nach einer Weile fing es an zu schneien, der Wind bließ kalt durch sein Gesicht. Tjalmar hatte zum Glück die Wintersachen dabei. Doch der Wind war schmerzhaft kalt, als wolle ihm die Kälte das Leben aussaugen. Der Schneeflocken hinterließen kleine rote Punkte auf seiner Haut, weswegen er bemüht war jede Hautstelle zu verdecken. Zum Glück musste er nur durch das Gebirgs und kannte Pfade zwischen zwei Gipfeln; es war keine Talsohle allerdings doch viel einfacher..doch alleine die Höhe machte ihn zu schaffen. Nach all den Tagen war auch das Wasser rar geworden und die Nahrung war fast zur Neige; und das merkte er an seinen Kräften..er fühlte sich Matt und schwach. Übernachten konnte er in einer alten Bärenhöhle, wegen dieser Weg extra angelegt worden war..das erste Zeuge seiner eigenen Heimat; es war eine Höhle die Platz für fast zwei dutzend Leute bot und groß und geräumig war. Früher war stehts Brennholz gelagert worden um, und auch Holzklötze zum sitzen waren vorhanden gewesen, ein Bastmatte hatte den Eingang verdeckt damit die Wärme drinne blieb..der Rauch ging tiefer in die Höhle rein wo er durch eine Spalte aus einer Bergniesche wehen konnte..Jedenfalls so hatte er es in Erinnerung.Die Höhle war noch vorhanden, der Eingang etwas zugeschneit; er ging rein und sah erstmal nicht viel..erst machte er sich eine Fackel an..es roch alt und modrig..Holz zum Feuermachen war noch vorhanden..aber es war vermodert und verschimmelt..zum Feuermachen kaum noch geeignet..hier war ewig niemand mehr gewesen. Die Bastmatte war nur noch ein vermoderter Fleck auf dem Boden..seufzend zog er die Rüstung aus und deckte sich dick zu, lehnte sich an sein Pferd..auch um ihn machte er sich Sorgen..es war ein gutes Kriegsross; doch mit jedem Tag merkte man ihm nicht nur die Erschöpfung und Strapazen an, sondern vorallem die Veränderung seines Gemüts..agressiver und eigenwilliger. Morgen würde er sein Dorf erreichen, seine Heimat..Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen das diese seit Jahren verlassene Höhle schon etwas andeutete was er all die Jahre befürchtet hatte; aber nie wirkliche Gewissheit war..und er hatte Angst das die Gewissheit zur Tatsache wurde. Unter eisiger Kälte die ihm in die Knochen kroch, und düsteren Gedanken schlief fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er erreichte sein Dorf, sein Pferd war erschöpft und er nicht minder..all die schrecklichen Befürchtungen seit Sturmwind waren wie weg gewisch; hier in der kleinen versteckten Talsohle nah am Meer wurde der Wald wieder freundlicher, die Luft frischer, die Tag heller und die Vögel sangen wieder. Sein Dorf stand wie eh und je, einfache Holzhäuser hinter einer massigen Palisade; eine Motte trohnte am Ende des Dorfes auf einer kleinen Klippe zum Meer hinaus. EIn Wehrturm mit Palisade drum eben. Aus den Schornsteinen stieg der Qualm der Feuer, und vor dem Dorf waren Schafe und Ziegen am grasen, Gebrigsrinder standen in einem Pferch und muhten ihn fast grüßend zu als er vorbei ritt. Wie schön würde nun sein Leben werden..seine Familie lebte noch, alle die er kannte. Er würde Ciro und Seros nach hier holen und einen kleinen Bauernhof aufbauen, sein Vater und seine Brüder würden ihnen helfen. Er könnte Seros hier Boote fahren lehren und wie man in der Natur überlebte..würde ihm hier richtig zeigen wie man ein ehrenhafter Mann werden konnte. Nicht wie in Sturmwind wo soviele Wörter falsch waren, was nur von sovielen Menschen überboten wurde das es einem nur Leid tun konnte. Er ritt auf das Tor zu und der Krieger mit dem Rundschild rief ihm entgegen. Thorwald war es...er kannte ihn noch von früher, ein Saufkumpane und Freund seines Vaters..er hatte sich seitdem nicht verändert.. Freudig vielen sie sich in die Arme, lachten und ließen sich kaum noch los. Er war wieder Zuhause.. Als er weiter durchs Dorf ritt sah er Kinder umherlaufen, die Hühner eine Katze jagdten; er sein ein junges Mädchen das ihm fröhlich endgegen nickte, und gerade einen Korb Obst umher trug. Ein alter Mann saß schnitzend auf der Treppe seines Hauses..ihn erkannte er nicht sofort. Doch war der Gedanke an ihm schnell vergessen als ihm Ludmilla entgegen eilte, seine Tante..eine eher füllige Frau mit Paustbacken die man allerdings nur lieben konnte. Ein Gesicht so sympathisch das man ihr sofort ein Stück kuchen anbieten wollte um sie zum Dank umarmen zu dürfen.Auch sie hatte sich keinen Deut verändert. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern wie sie ihm früher auf den Schos gewippt hatte um ihn noch vor der Mahlzeit süßes zuzustecken, was seinem Vater missfiel. Doch er hat es nie herraus bekommen. Und im Sommer durftete ihre Wäsche immer so schön. Er hatte sie von der Leine genommen und sie sich umgeworfen,...ein Umhang wie sie die großen trugen; sie war zwar sauer immer böse geworden, aber bereute es selber so schnell, das sie sich mit einer Schale Wildbeeren bei ihm entschuldigte. Noch fester und länger umarmte er sie; er war wieder Zuhause. Er erzählte ihr alles was ihm wiederfahren war, seine Stimme überschlug sich. Müdigkeit und Hunger waren vergessen. Die Sonne brannte angenehm auf seine Haut. Als er sie fragte was denn alles geschehen war, deutete sie zum größten Langhaus rübe..das Langhaus seiner Eltern. Er verstand und ging rüber..seine Eltern waren dort, seine Brüder und seine Schwester..das wusste er, das spürte er. Seine Schritte wurden immer langsammer..sein Atem schwerer..nun würde sich der Teil der ihm fehlte wiede rzusammen fügen. Es schien als würde das Haus weg rücken..sich von ihm entfernen..doch schliesslich erreichte er es..er drückte die Klinge runter und ging hinein. Eine heimische Wärme empfing ihn. Der Kamin brannte knsiternd. Ein langer Tisch stand im Hauptraum..Er war bedeckt mit Krügern und Tellern; und vorallem mit Schalen von Obst, Braten und Schüsseln mit dampfenden Inhalt. Man erwartete ihn bereits und bald würde sich das Dorf hier versammeln, die Kinder wurden dort vorne in der Ecke sitzen und den großen Aufmerksam lauschen während diese am Tisch saßen. Dann sah er zum großen Vorhang der den Wohnraum abtrennte..und er wurde zur Seite geschoben. Sein Vater trat hervor..stolz und groß. Ein Bär von einem Mann und doch Edler und stolzer als die es je ein König sein könnte. Er war ein gütiger und gerechter Herr, doch auch die nötige Strenge und Durchsetzungsfähigkeit haftete ihn an. Langsam und stämmig schritt auf auf ihm zu, der Kriegshammer schlief am Gürtel befestigt auf den Boden hinter ihm her. Was Tjalmar eher beirrte waren die dunklen Augenringe, blasse Haut, der ernste Blick; und mit jedem Schritt schien es schlimmer zu werden, er fast zu altern, zu verwesen. Als er schon fast eine halbe Leiche war sprach er mit einer Stimme wie er sie von ihm kannte ,,Du bist zurück gekehrt Sohn" Noch vor seinem Augen wurden die Roten haare seines Vaters weiss und fielen teilweise aus, die Wangen fielen ein und die Haut wurde nicht nur fahl sondern löste sich teilweise von den Knochen ab. Tjalmar lief raus, suchte nach Hilfe..Antworten..irgendwas. Sein Dorf brannte, der Himmel war verdunkel..überall lagen Leichen auf den Boden, alle die er kannte erschlagen und grausam verstümmelt. Er hörte Kampflärm und Schreie von sterbenden..sterbende die mehr sehen und erfahren als der Verstand eines Menschen je verkraften könnte...vorallem die Schreie der Kinder ließen ihn fast besinnungslos werden. Er lief los..wollte wenigstens den kampf finden..Rache, Blutrache fordern. Hass stieg ihn ihm auf neben der Verzweiflung. Sogar der Horizont schien in Flammen zu stehen. Doch nirgends fand er jemanden..nur Leichen, Leichen seiner Freunde, Familie und Bekannte..! Als er vorm Dorf ankam sah er sie alle hängen in einer endlosen Reihe an Galgen..sie baumelten in einem Nicht vorhandenem Wind, ihre toten Augen vorwurfsvoll auf ihn gerichtet. Er drehte sich um, wollte weg laufen...und sah sie dort alle stehen..Untote, Zombies...Und doch erkannte er jeden von ihnen..jeden einzelnen, die Erinnerungen an jedem Einzelnen überkam ihn; und gleichzeitig sah er was nun aus ihnen geworden ist..Sein Verstand schien sich auf zu lösen. Die flehenden Worte der Untoten vor einigen Tagen kroch ihm als letztes in den Sinn; eine Untote die lieber Tot war als lebte und dennoch nicht die Wahl hatte..Was hatte er je für eine Wahl gehabt..ihm war es bestimmt gewesen an ihrer Seite zu stehen..zu sterben..um endlich Frieden zu finden vor dieser grausammen Welt in der nichts bestand hatte. Ein Bruchteil seines Verstandes streifte etwas, Erinnerungen an Zeiten und Orte die nicht hierher passten..ein lächeln eines Kindes..ein Kuss von ihm, lachen..dann die Frau die ihm trug..glänzende Augen die ihn voller Liebe anschauten, lebende Augen. Alles überschattet vom Tot und Elend..Schreie und Kreischen. "GEH" schrie ihm sein Vater an. Sein Gesicht direkt vor ihm. Schweissgebadet ruckte er schreiend hoch..er keuchte, sein Atem raste; das Haar klebte ihm an der Stirn..er hatte schmerzen in der Brust. Panisch blickte er sich um..nur langsam realisierte er wo er war, wer er war. Er zog die Beine an sich und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Ein schlurzen war zu hören, eh er die Gefühle freie Bahn ließ.. 'Tag 13' Es war noch nicht annährend Sonnenaufgang als er den Weg wieder auf sich nahm. Sein Blick ernst auf den Wald gerichtet, indem sein Dorf versteckt lag. Der Schnee der hier überall noch lag war weisser als der mattgraue der vom Himmel fiel..wenn die Schneeflocken auf den Schneeteppisch trafen zischte es leise, kaum hörbar; doch auflösen taten sie sich nicht. Die Bäume hier waren auch frischer und nicht perversiert wie die anderen zuvor; doch waren sie kränklich. Er erkannte kaum noch etwas von früher..eine große Steineiche die früher stämmig und stolz gen Himmel wuchs, krümmte sich nun fast kränklich zur Seite, und ihre Äste hingen müde hinab, fast flehendlich ihm entgegen. Doch viel war nicht mehr vorhanden...aber die letzten freien jahre war er eh meist als Knappe umher gereist und war kaum Zuhause..! Dann lichtete sich der Wald allmählich und er sah die Dorfpalisade zwischen den Stämmen; er trieb sein Pferd nur kurz schneller an bis er erkannte das die Wiesen um das Dorf schon wieder bewachsen waren, kleine Bäume und Sträucher wuchsen hier. Sie wurden schon lange nicht mehr benutzt..die Palisade war an zwei Stellen zerstört..an noch mehr Stellen ragten die letzten verbrannten Stämme hervor..doch vorallem war auch hier der Zahn der Zeit nicht vorbei gegangen und in einigen weiteren Jahren hätte die Natur nichts mehr von ihnen übrig gelassen. Er sah hinter den Palisaden vergilbte Dächte die vormals mit Stroh bedeckt waren. Spätestens jetzt war es Gewissheit..hier lebte seit Jahren niemand mehr..seine Familie..seine Baknnte..niemand würde er hier mehr vorfinden. Er ritt durch das Tor an dem nur noch ein Torflügel ärmlich und halb zerstört hing. Langsam ritt er weiter..er war verwundert das die Tränen ausblieben..soviele Erinnerungen,..er erkannte Häuser wieder in denen er früher ein und aus gegangen war, die belebt waren mit lachen und geschäftigkeit. Er seufzte tonlos..seine Brust und vorallem sein Herz lasteten schwer. Auf dem Weg zum Haus seiner Eltern erkannte er die letzten überbleibsel von Kampfspuren..wenigstens hatten sie die Ehre im Kampf zu sterben. Erst als er genauer hinsah erkannte er auch Knochenreste und verfallene Kleidungsstücke..Rüststücke..alles unter Gras und Moss verborgen. Die Natur holte sich schnell zurück was ihr gehörte. Er sprang ab vom Pferd; seine Rüstung lastete schwer, aber er war gerade froh sie anzuhaben..nicht nur das sie vor Angriffen schützte..sondern auch vor dieser Welt durch die er gerade strich..seine Welt, zerstört auf ewig. Er wischte einige Knochen sauber..es war kein Fleisch mehr dran..der linke Oberarmknochen war in zwei Teile gebrochen. Kniend sah er sich um..je mehr er suchte je besser sah er es..überall kampfspuren, zeugen der Verteidigung..er war stolz auf seine Leute, sie hatten sich nicht ergeben..überall lagen zerstreut die Opfer des Kampfes..an einem erkannte er einen aufgerissenes Wappenrock, wohl von den Wölfen die ihn auffraßen, mit dem Wappen der Verlassenen; doch fand er auch jemand der noch seinen Helm trug, Waffen und Rüstung..sogar Schmuck..ein Kämpfer seines Stammes..den Schmuck..er hatte ihn schon irgendwo gesehen, er kannte den Mann, konnte ihn aber gerade nicht einordnen. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und ging zum Langhaus..sein Pferd ließ er ungeachtet stehen. Als er das Haus betrat fiel die Tür nach hinten..das Holz an dem sie hing war zu vermodert. Staub wirbelte auf..; er sah hinein..der Raum war gänzlich leer..abgesehen von etlichen Leichen. Im hinteren Teil sah er dann alle Möbel..sie waren aufgeschichtet zu einer letzten Verteidigungslinie..! Als er hinging sah er auch dort einige Leichen liegen..doch weniger als er erwartet hatte. Die meisten waren von seinem Volk..doch erkannte er niemanden, bis er eine Gerippe sah mit einer bauchigen Kette um den Hals..ein einfacheres Eisenamulet indem ein grüner Bergkristal gefasst war...Ludmilla; die Axt noch rechts in den knochigen Händen. Er schloss seine Augen und sah zum Boden...seine Rechte presste sich fest zur Faust. Gegen Nachmittag hatte er sein Dorf erkundet..hatte die Gerippe in alte Decken zusammen getragen. Schmuck und Waffen die bei den Leichen lagen nahm er mit,einzig klar erkennbare Verlassene hatte er samt Ausrüstung liegen lassen...es waren viele..zuviele. Das einzige was ihm die ganze Zeit zu schaffen machte war ein Gedanke..es waren mehr Leichen dort als sein Dorf an Einwohner fasste..doch wettete er darauf das über die Hälfte Untote waren..wenn nicht mehr. Konnten welche fliehen? Warum haben sie die Leichen nicht begesetzt? Oder wurden sie zu Untoten? Doch konnten die Verlassenen das damals schon? Und vorallem..warum haben sie dann all die Leichen liegen gelassen? Es gab noch zwei Dörfer seines Stammes, doch beide lagen weit abseits und er glaubte nicht das es dort besser wäre, hier das Dorf war das größte..fünf dutzend guter Seelen. Tag 14' ' Kategorie:Spielergeschichten